


Quarintined With You

by WriterfromGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 2020 sucks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coronavirus, Don't Judge Me, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantined Together, Self Isolation, Tim Drake-centric, corvid19, i want my crazy back, like really, lowkey theraputic to write, the story i promised with less angst than promised, writer is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfromGotham/pseuds/WriterfromGotham
Summary: My promised fic wherein Tim gets Covid 19
Kudos: 65





	Quarintined With You

"Ugh, this guy just spit on me. Why are all of Joker's thugs so uncouth?" Tim said over the comms while trying to get the spittle off his face. That was too gross he was officially evil. Didn't he know better than to spit on a Bat? He kicked him a little and put a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"My guy just tried to knee me in the balls. I think you'll live," Jason replied wryly, "He's lucky I'm only packing rubber. Also, Red, who says uncouth anymore?"

"Uncouth is a real word and you know what it means," Red Robin snarked back.

"I wish he could have waited a few months before trying to blow up Town Hall, The Courthouse, and the Police Department. I hope he dies of Corona because of this stunt," Dick said exasperated.

"I second that," Jason said laughing until he started to cough.

"You good?" Dick asked concern leaking in his voice.

"I'm fine. It's just a tickle I'll get a drink and it'll go away," Jason replied. "I'll drop these idiots off at the station and go home. It's not like I have the 'Rona."

"Be safe and I swear if I find out you have Corona I will hunt you down and nurse you back to health. You can't even say no because you aren't dying on my watch again, you smoker," Dick said.

"I'll be fine. I'm too cool to die from a disease that is named after beer," Jason said before signing off on the comms.

Tim dropped his bad guys off at the station along with Dick. Usually, they would call the police with the location of the bad guys, but lately, the police were too overwhelmed with the pandemic and they had to deliver them closer to the station.

Tim took a shower as soon as he got to his apartment and then worked on dissembling the bombs completely. He put the individual pieces and put them in his weapons closet. He was a big fan of recyling. Halfway through he was hit by a wave of exhaustion the late days and nights catching up with him. Tim Drake was never one to give up easily, but this once he would go one to bed his work could wait for a little. He popped a handful of vitamin C and zinc and tumbled into bed. No one couldn't say he didn't take care of himself.

Morning found Tim working from home, WE still had to make money even during a pandemic. He was still working with most of the board on getting approval for most of the employees to work from home they were still trying to figure out what to do with all the employees that couldn't work from home. A lot of the secretaries and cafeteria workers couldn't do reports and research from their kitchen table like other WE employees. He sighed, the whole pandemic was getting on his nerves. Gotham's news outlets had been closely following him and reporting everything he did. Having a teenager for a CEO didn't have people putting much trust in him especially during a crisis. WE stock had taken a hit along with everyone else.

Tim had taken to only picking up his phone for work and not reading any of the articles. It was depressing already without all the updates on the death toll and reports of new cases in New Jersey. Lucius had his hands full with other projects and being quarantined with his family. Tim had no distractions and he couldn't let Bruce down.

Tim was trying to juggle getting a factory up and running to make ventilators and N95 masks. Keep the fourteen thousand, two hundred and five employees employed and at a livable wage and try to convince the board to take a cut in salary until it was all over for the good of the company. Out of the fifteen on the board, five agreed as long as it was public and they got a write up praising them for it. Tim wished he could beat his head on his kitchen table and make his headache go away. He was still tired and he had way too much work to do along with running a lead for Bruce. He didn't understand why Bruce couldn't do it. He didn't work at WE anymore and he didn't have a pile of work to do. Tim always had to be the good one and juggle everything and get it done. He could figure this out, he told himself.

His phone started to buzz and he held back the urge to throw it against the wall. Instead, he looked at the caller ID, Bruce. He swiped to ignore it. Whatever Bruce needed he could at least have the decency to text about. The text never came surprisingly enough. He would take it he probably called to see if he could do another project.

Any other time Tim would have been happy to do anything for Bruce, but this wasn't any ordinary crisis they were facing. He had a lot of people depending on him. Crime skyrockets when there is a surge of unemployment. Making sure those people never got furloughed would be so much better.

He swallowed a few ibuprofen and kept working through lunch, stopping only to fill up his cup with some hot coffee. His allergies had been making themselves known and he developed a cough. He thought of how Dick acted when he thought Jason might have Corona Virus and laughed a little. Of course, Jason mattered more. He always had. Tim had always been more like one of those cacti that survived through anything. No one worried about him because he was always able to take care of himself. Patch up whatever was bleeding, take extra vitamins to make up for his crap immune system that was in his file. Stress makes it easier to get sick his doctor had told him and Tim wanted to ask him what the hell he was supposed to do against being stressed out. He was just so tired.

He couldn't focus on the words in the emails he'd been sent. They seemed blurry and nonsensical. Sleep would help. Tim slumped on his couch and hoped a ten-minute power nap would perk him up. The ten-minute nap turned into hours long. He woke up with an ache that didn't seem to go away. The cough was worse too he struggled to sit up. His living room swirled in a psychedelic fashion that made him close his eyes and breathe before he tried to get back up. Tim's face had lost color his mirror told him and he felt warm all over. He got to the medicine cabinet reaching in he got the thermometer running it under hot water to try and clean it. Tim sat on the toilet seat and placed it under his tongue when it beeped he saw the red letters light up with 101.9. He let out a string of curses.

This wasn't the time to get sick. He had way too much to do right now. He would not hear the end of it if was Corona Virus. He had almost made a year and a half without his family knowing that he lost his spleen he wasn't going to let them know now. He put in his medical file just in case but didn't flag it as new. He could imagine Damian calling him, "worthless" or "just seeking attention" he would be fine. Tim was eighteen that was young, he had plenty of Pedialyte stored up, he was under a bunch of stress, he was so screwed.

He wondered how much time it would take to get tested. Absently, he pulled up his email and sent Lucius an email that he might be unreachable for a little bit. Tim felt flushed a little this was stupid. He would quarantine himself and if he got worse he would go to an E.R. After shaking himself a little he got to work he took the nap to be more productive, after all. Bruce was depending on him after all. With Pedialyte in his mug, he sat down and turned the news off and got to work.

Tim woke up throughout the night coughing, gasping for breath. Tossing and turning he got no sleep at all while thinking about the possibilities and the future of Gotham after the pandemic. Finally, he decided to use a room humidifier he poured water in it and snuggled up in his blankets again with every pillow his apartment had propping him up. He fitfully slept and only got out of bed to drink or go to the bathroom. When he woke up in the morning he still felt awful coughing at every turn and body aches so bad he wished Ra's had let him die instead of this. His brain was muddled he couldn't remember where he was the sheets were tangled up with his body.

Where was Bruce? Wasn't he trying to find him? Were his parents going to be mad if he missed school? He was so confused. It was too warm. He was smothering under these blankets.

He heard his phone going off and answered it, "Ello?"

"Tim, Jason has Coronavirus we are quarantined at the townhouse. How are you feeling?" It was Dick, that's who was calling him. He knew that voice after all.

Tim must have paused for awhile before answering when Dick prompted him, "Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I'm not crazy, Dick I swear I'm not. Bruce is still alive," Tim said emphatically as he could before breaking into a coughing fit followed by wheezing.

"Bruce is at the manor with Alfred and Damian. I'm going to come and get you," Dick said and Tim didn't know why. He was at his home not in one of the compounds that Ra's had so he was safe. He was okay. If he tried really hard he would breathe.

Dick was coming over he hoped he wasn't angry at him still. Jason was sick or hungover or something.

Dick knocked on his bedroom door and then came in Tim rolled over to face him. He was wearing a rebreather for some reason and gloves. The light was bright when Dick flicked it on Tim pulled his arm over his eyes. "You got it, don't you? Come on, let's get you to my place and get you taken care of." Tim didn't know what happened all of a sudden he was dressed and in the car, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was in the townhouse.

Tim tried to move his arm, but found it had an IV connected to it. He looked at Jason across the room laying on the couch flipping through the channels, before settling on Hawaii five-o. Tim stared in amazement and confusion.

"Aw, Tim welcome back to the land of the living!" Dick said as he bounded over to him.

Jason looked up and half waved at him. Dick felt put his hand on Tim's forehead and declared, "Your temperature is down. Leslie prescribed you some Chloroquine and that perked up right up after you scared me half to death. Why was Alfred the only one that knew about your lack of spleen? The guy that spit on your face had Corona and he spit on everyone he could in jail." Dick double facepalmed and shook his head at Tim's deer caught in the headlights face.

"I didn't know that about the guy. I told you he was gross," Tim said as he pulled the covers higher.

"You said he was uncouth. That's really what you start with?" Jason asked from where he was sitting.

"What else am I supposed to say? I lost my spleen in a bad game of poker?" Tim snarked back wanting his secret to staying that way.

"What about you didn't check-in for two days and Dick found you could barely breathe and insisting on no hospitals, getting tested for Corona, and sleeping for a few hours and then having a moment of lucidity only to beg to check work emails?" Jason asked.

Tim swore internally this wasn't the first time he woke up then. He lost too much time that could mean the difference of thousands of jobs furloughed. Dick was now handing him a glass of strawberry Pedialyte. Tim hadn't even noticed him go to the kitchen he was slipping. Tim avoided further conversation by sipping the sweet cold drink. Jason continued to stare at him and Dick hovered.

"I feel better. I need a shower and I'll be back on my feet in no time." Tim said as he slowly sat up more and finished the rest of his drink.

"Take it easy, we are marathoning the best cop shows and picking out who did. Winner picks out take," Dick said as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but give me the bottle of Pedialyte and keep it coming," Tim said before adding, "Where is my phone?"

"You can have your phone for five minutes and then it goes back up so you don't go straight to work and then have a relapse and crump all over again. Bruce, Alfred, and Damian are still self-isolating in the manor so Alfred doesn't get sick. Lucius is working with Bruce on solutions for WE to stay solvent without furloughs. You don't have to worry about that. We literally can't leave the townhouse for awhile and we have so many cop shows to binge. Just enjoy it, Tim," Dick said as he brought out the bottle of Pedialyte Tim requested to him bring refilling the glass and setting it on the table.

"Fine, but I will totally solve the crimes before the you guys or the tv cops," Tim said and for once he felt like he could almost relax the world might be fighting corona, WE might have to do furloughs and he would hate it, but right then there was nothing he could do to fix it. Tim did the only thing he could check his phone for updates every three hours as per Dicks rule and watch cheesy cop shows where they shot first and asked questions later.

It wasn't bad.

Dick and Jason were great people to stuck with all in all. They ordered in at least once a day to support local restaurants and it wasn't bad. Two weeks after Jason and Tim were free from a fever and tested negative for Corvid19 went by in a flash. Tim went back to his apartment Dick stayed in the townhouse and Jason went back to Crime Alley. He could still help out there even if it was just delivering groceries or books to families. Dick went out as Batman again as he had in the past to keep people from losing hope.

Tim went back to working with Lucius, but Bruce was staying active not dumping all the work back on him again. They worked out a way for every one of the employees to keep their jobs with minimal cuts other places. Tim didn't go patrolling as much so he wouldn't strain himself, but when he did it was always with Jason or Dick. They definitely watched too many buddy cop shows in quarantine Tim thought as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In the real world, Tim would have gone to the hospital, not a townhouse, but this is fanfiction after all. I got my medical facts confirmed by a Nurse Practitioner and some googling for the highest amount of accuracy I could get. I don't deal with Corvid19 patients first hand, or at least not yet. 
> 
> Happy Easter if you celebrate it. 
> 
> Work is going well. They had to furlough a few hundred people last week, but now I'm not only essential, but now I'm classified as critical by my hospital. I'm glad I have a job, but like I want my old crazy back before corona. Sorry for complaining.
> 
> I didn't make this story as angsty as I wanted mainly cause life ain't cool right now and why give the worst possible case when I could make is schoompie instead? I love comfort in hurt/comfort. 
> 
> rant over.


End file.
